Rainy Day
by graciehearts
Summary: when Sonic agrees to take Amy to a sleepover it starts to rain and they have to stay indoors at Amys home what will happen read and find out
1. Chapter 1

fanfictions- sonic and amy amy was walking through station square and saw a couple walking hand in hand, she started thinking "why doesnt sonic hold my hand like that"  
she sighed but kept on walking along the sidewalk when a blue blhur passed by her almoust knocking her saw her and had a funny feeling in his stomach he just didnt know what it was so he just let it go saying "i must be hungry only ate like 5 chillidogs today" and with that he turned around to greet Amy.  
amy was just standing there looking at the clouds in the sky when Sonic said "Hey Ames" she looked down to see who greeted her so warmly and noticed it was non other than Sonic. she blushed when she saw those eyes that always made her body tingle inside and said "hey sonic still in your morning run?" he noticed the blush and for some reason he wanted to blush himself but stopped before Amy got the wrong idea and said "Yeah, hey Tails,Cream,Knuckles,Rouge,Shadow,And me were wondering if you wanted to come over for the sleepover Rouge is planning?" Amy did know about the sleepover she hald helped Rouge plan it so ofcourse she would go "yeah sure i will but im gonna be a little late today becouse... well.. my bike broke so i have to walk to Rouge's house"  
she blushed as she said this and Sonic stiffled a laugh but found himself sayin "Ill take you"  
before he could stop himself, but added something to the end of that "if you like"  
Amy couldnt believe her ears "thank you Sonic i would love to" he didnt want to show it but he was actually happy that Amy had said yes to him, he couldnt bear this feeling anymore so he said before running off "ill pick you up at seven" and ran off. His heart was beating fast he didnt know why but kept on running. It was 6:30 when Amy got home so she started packing everything she was gonna need for the sleepover tonight. when it was 7:15 " I guess Sonic forgot he was gonna pick me up" but at that moment the doorbell rang and Amy noticed it was raining she saw Sonic complety wet he was shivering tonight felt vey cold. Amy let Sonic in and offered him a towel he said "yeah thank..." but before he could finish that sentence Sonic sneazed. Amy got a little worried and asked him if he was ok. Sonic could see the concern in her eyes so he tried not to scare her "yeah im fine thanks for asking" Amy blushed at the commment she was about to reply when her phone rang it was Rouge asking them if they were home Amy said "yeah why?"  
"becouse the rain is flooding evrything and it is not safe to be outside rignt now until it stops raining" said Rouge Amy said ok and hanged up the phone she turned around to see Sonic looking at her with a confused stare, so Amy explained to him what Rouge told her, when she finished "so i cant go home?" asked Sonic but regreted it when he saw the hurt in Amy's eyes he quickly asked her if she minded him staying here ""Sure i guess your stuck with me tonight" Sonic didnt know what she meant by that but before he could ask her anything he sneezed again.  
Amy told him to go upstairs and go to her room to sleep there and that she was gonna sleep in the couch. Sonic didnt think that was right so he told her " Amy no im the one who should sleep in the couch not you its your home.... achoo!!"  
Before he could finish the sentence she pushed him upstairs and told him to laydown as he did he accidentaly kicked her and she fell on top of him. Sonic felt like he wanted to close that space between them but didnt.  
Amy blushed becouse she too wanted to close that space, sonic looked at her and blushed too.  
Amy got up from the bed and told him "i will bring you something to eat k?" yes thank achoo!! you" Amy left Sonic thinking "wow she really carea about me." The storm had gotten worse and now was thundering and lightning, the house shuddered like if it was cold, then suddenly the lights went off.  
Sonic was about to go downstairs to check on Amy when he heard a loud crash downstairs "Amy!!" Sonic yelled and dashed downstairs.

well guys this is my first chapter so no flames ok well review it and i hope you like wat u read my have the next chapter tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was kneeling down on the floor. food was scattered all over the floor when Sonic came in the kitchen he noticed that Amy had cut herself with the broken plates, when she tried to pick up the plates she saw a blue hand reach across and got the plates before she could even get one piece of the broken was gone in a second but was back in another second, he was carrying a First-Aid kit in his hands Amy was just looking at him with confused eyes, but then she realizedSonic was cleaning her cut "Are you ok? Amy?" Sonic said, "yes and why are you up? i toldyou to stay in bed?" Sonic got cought of guard and was wondering why did he come downstairs?"Umm i was worried about you " "oh" was all Amy could say. Sonic and Amy had a little akward moment till Sonic said "soo umm you hungry?" "Umm sure, soo wat you wanna eat i gotsome chilli dogs in the freezer if u want" Sonic was about to say yeah!! but then he wasnt inthe mood for chillidogs so he asked her "Do you have some fruit?" Amy said yeah and started cuttingthe fruit and made some fruit salad when Sonic took a bite it tasted delicious!!. When they were doneAmy and Sonic went upstairs to her room so Sonic could lie down. Sonic was still a little upset thatAmy had to sleep in the couch but didnt say anything becouse Amy could have gotten mad. When Amy leftsonic started thinking if Amy was ok down there. The storm had not yet calmed down,and Sonic was still worried about Amy. he decided to go check on her, when he went downstairs he saw that Amy was sleeping calmly. Sonic saw that amy was a litte cold since she had her covers on the floor he decided to put the covers on her, sonic still had that little warm feeling when he saw then Amy said "I love you Sonic"Sonic though that she had woken up but she turned around and her eyes were still closed. Sonic stood where he was when Amy said i love you, he couldnt believe that after all this time she still loved this blue hero who always ran from her. He felt a lump in his troat just thinking about decided he was gonna tell Amy how he felt in the morning. Next thing he knew Amy laid awake "Sonic is that you?","Yes Amy its me, i was thirsty so i came down to get something to drink i cant seem to fall sleep, but you should go back to sleep i didnt mean to wake you up, sorry." The only sound that could be heard was 2 heart beats and the storm. When Amy said "Is ok Sonic i was gonna wake up anyways im a little thirsty too." So they both went to the kitchen and made 2 cups of hot cocoa. While they waited they talked about what Eggman was probably gonna do next, and then what the others were doing at the sleepover. When Amy suddenly said " Im sorry that you are stuck with me today Sonic. If i had known that it was gonna rain i wouldnt have said yes to you." Sonic thought about what he was gonna say but finally said " Is ok Amy i dont mind being with you right now." Amy was blushing when Sonic finished, she was gonna reply but the cocoa was ready. She went over to the kitchen and started putting them on the cups, when they both heard a crash from a window in the house. Sonic and Amy went to go check what the noise was, but all they saw was a dark figure besides the broken window. The dark figure had menacing blue eyes and had a twisted smile on his face. " Well well well if it isnt Sonic the Hedgehog" He said as he saw Sonic, but then turned around to Amy. "Amy i missed you so much im sure you did too, though you never answered my calls" said the dark figure to Amy. Amy just looked at him horror in her features "I told you to leave me alone" said Amy her voice shaking slightly, " you know him Amy?" said Sonic. the dark figure answered for her 'why yes Sonic she does we went to the same coffee shop, but Amy stopped coming after a while." i said to leave me alone i never want to see you again" said Amy who was very angry now " now now Amy i know what i did to you was wrong but i apologized" Sonic was confused now " What did you do to her?" The black figure looked at him and said "what she didnt tell you mhm i thought she did well after a while i started liking her but she only seemed to talk about you i was angry becouse she never gave me a chance to love her so i followed her once and asked her why wont you love me she answered me becaouse i love Sonic not you now leave me alone i was so angry that punched her she just looked at me and left...." but before he could finish the sentence Sonic lunged for him.

**_WELL HERE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IM SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT WELL REVIEW IT AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS EXCEPT JAKE THE HEDGEHOG HE IS MINE K **

**WELL WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

** CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

_**The dark figure was Jake The Hedgehog. Amy remembered him, to Amy he seemed nice he always bought her some coffee, always was there to listen, so on and so forth. But then he started being a little possesive of her. For every guy who passed by and saw Amy he would get up and yell at him for looking at her like that, Amy didnt wanna say anything becouse something about the way he reacted scared her a little. but one day she just couldnt take it no more, so she stopped going to the coffee shop named "Midnight Stars", then after a while she felt that someone was looking at her, one night Amy decided to go for a walk, the park was very lonely by then time she got there it seemed as if she was the only one there besided the little bird and such. Amy was about to go home when somebody tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see that it was Jake, she was a little afraid becouse he knew were she was at this time of hour, then Jake asked her if she had feelings for him " Im sorry Jake but i have told you that i only have feelings for Sonic." Jake just looked at her with hurt in his eyes which quickly changed to anger "Why would you love someone who doesnt even love you Amy?, he always seemed to run from you always tried to hide from you someone who wouldnt even care if you got hurt... or worst." Amy's eyed showed no more fear but rather anger " What would you know what Sonic feels for me and i will only have feelings for sonic becouse i love Sonic not you now leave me alone." Next thing she knew she was on the floor with a taste of rust and salt in her mouth, she instantly touched her mouth to find blood in her glove. She was afraid now but managed to give him a death glare before she walked off. She wanted very much to go to Sonic but was afraid Sonic might get hurt so she kept it to herself......**_

End of flash back Jake was now lying on the floor with sonic on top of him giving him some good punches that knocked Jake out for a minute. Sonic turned to Amy and asked " Why didnt you tell me Amy? i could have protected you from this.. from this jerk." " I was just afraid for you Sonic i didnt want you get hurt" Now Amy had tears in her eyes. Sonic just looked at her and gave her a big warm hug it didnt last long though becouse Jake had woken up and was coming for Sonic. Amy saw this and pushed Sonic before he could have gotten ht but instead Jake hit her and Amy flew across the glass table. Shards flew every where some landed on Amy herself. Sonic just saw her unconsious on the floor, all the pain was gone it was replaced by anger as he saw Jake he had hateful eyes. Jake just smirked at the blue Hedgehog. Sonic reacted much faster than Jake as he punched him he landed on the other side of the door, again Jake was unconsious for a while Sonic went to go check on Amy.

Amy just felt a hard punch before she went flying across the room , she felt sharp pains all over her body before all went dark.

Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and dashed to her room careful not to hit her with anything he layed her on the soft matress. Sonic had tears im his eyes as he saw Amy lying there. Sonic whiped his tears from his face and whispered very slowly "Amy i... i... love you" Sonic couldnt believe wat he said but realized he meant it and with that he gave Amy a sweet kiss and ran off to finish wat he had stopped to do


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS EXCEPT JAKE THE HEDGEHOG HE IS MINE K **

**WELL WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

** CHAPTER 4**

* * *

When Sonic came down the stairs he noticed that Jake was no where to be seen. Sonic got a little worried that Jake had found Amy and he would want to hurt her. The lights had not yet come back so it would be a little difficult to look for Jake but Sonic didnt have to look far for he noticed the blue eyes behind the couch watching him ready for Sonic to attack. But Sonic took a little time to move when the blue eyes dissapeared. "Where he go?" Then suddenly he heard Amy scream. "Amy!!!". Sonic dashed to the stairs as he took in the scenery he saw that Jake had Amy in a strangle hold. "If you move she gets it. I just want to talk to her would you mind?" Sonic was really angry now "Im not leaving you with her." Sonic yelled. Jake made Amy scream as soon as he heard Amy scream Sonic made a face but left except that he just went to the room next door so if Amy needed help he wouldnt take long. Jake sat Amy rather gently on the bed and he sat beside her Amy had heard the whole conversation but was a little afraid that Sonic might not be close to save her "Amy?" she then opened her eyes to see Jake very close to her. She cringed at that a little "What do you want Jake?" Amy said a little angry for his liking "Amy you know i love you and i dont wanna hurt you but how can i not when you dont want to give me a chance at love?" "I already told you Jake i only love Sonic and always will and no one not even you is gonna change my mind!!" Amy turned around and huffed. Jake was getting angrier at every word she said. his eyes which had been soft blue now hardened to the dark blue he had when they first saw him. "Amy? why just tell me why and i will leave you alone?" Jake pleaded Amy suddenly felt regret and pitty for they guy. "Im sorry Jake but i cant i dont see myself loving any one else besides Sonic." What they didnt know was that Sonic heard everything they had said. Sonic was a little thrilled that Amy loved him back but didnt trust Jake that much so he went back to the room. Jake just stood up and said "If i cant have you no one will" and with that Jake picked Amy up and was fixing to throw her out of the window when Sonic came in. When he saw what was happening he dashed to her and grabbed her before Jake could throw her out and end her life. Amy couldnt believe what was gonna happen to her, if you think Sonic was angry then, now he was just furious. For some reason Sonic started trembling as he got close to Jake. Sonic took one of his hands and just punched the hell out of Jake but Jake wasnt ready to give up yet, so in the middle of Amy's room was the smack down for Amy's heart though Amy had already decided to whom she was gonna give it too. When suddenly the fight stopped and no one had moved Amy had closed her eyes when she heard nothing more but heartbeats. Amy was afraid to open her eyes for she could see something she didnt want too. When suddenly someone grabbed her she jumped slightly but saw that it was her hero Sonic. he was smiling to her when Sonic asked " Do you have some rope or something i dont wanna take any chances of him wanting to hurt you i wouldnt bear it" She looked a little surprised but nooded, he followed Amy as she went to look for the rope once she got it they went up to her room and noticed that Jake was no-where to be seen but they found a little note from Jake it said :

**_Dear Amy im sorry for what i did i hope you get to forgive me, but now i understand the love you have for Sonic and i promise i will not bother you anymore though i love you and it hurts me to see you with him i will try to forget you, for i know it would be difficult for me to love someone who doesnt love me back. I can also see that Sonic has feelings for you for thats why he fought with me and had worry written all over his face when he came in. well my dear Amy i must say goodbye to you_**

**_Good bye Amy _**

**_yours trully, _**

**_Jake the Hedgehog._**

Amy couldnt believe what she had read, she was a little afraid that Jake would come back so she timidly asked timidly if Sonic could stay with her downstairs. Sonic agreed so they went downstairs and sat on the couch it was barely 12 so they had plenty time to rest. the rain had ceased a little. Sonic wanted to know if Amy had heard when Sonic said " i love you" So he went for it. Amy was lost in thought but as Sonic spoke she turned to him " Amy i need to ask you something about what happened tonight" "Sure go for it Sonic" Sonic didnt know how to start this but said "Amy do you remember what happened after you passed out?" Amy was a little confused " No why what happened?" "Sonic was ready to get this over with this "Amy i... i love you."

* * *

**_HAHA please review if you like my stories and thanx to all the ppl who reviewed it. hope you like it and good bye for now till i write the next chapter which might be tomorrow so keep on reading this story to see how it will end. luv yallz _**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS EXCEPT JAKE THE HEDGEHOG HE IS MINE K **

**WELL WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

** CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**_Amy couldnt believe what she had heard sonic said, Sonic was waiting for Amy's reply but it never came for Amy had passed out._**

**_"Amy?..Amy are you ok? answer me Amy?..." Sonic was a little worried now she had passed out for about an hour and she wouldnt wake up, when suddenly amy's eyes fluttered open "Ohh Sonic!! I love you too" and hugged him very tight and kissed him in the cheek but Sonic moved and ended up kissing on the lips..._**

The storm had stopped completely and the lights came back. Rouge came to see if they were ok and saw that they were holding hands and both had a smile planted on their faces " Oh i guess ya were okay then hmm.. better than okay from what im seeing" Sonic smirked and Amy giggled. Amy made especial dinner and asked Rouge if she wanted to stay but she said no because she still had the sleepover at her home. So Amy and Sonic had dinner to themselves.."who would have thought this would happen on a Rainy day" Sonic said as he took a bite out of his chilli dog " i know best day ever" said Amy as she saw her lover she couldnt help but smile that finally Sonic the Hedgehog belonged to her and no one else after they finished their meals Sonic had to go as they were outside the door Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her tenderly on the lips and said good night. "Good night Sonic... i love you" Amy said as Sonic was heading he turned and said "I love you too Amy" and walked off....

* * *

**_i know this chapter was short so im sorry but i just had to end it in a beautiful way sorry i didn't update sooner but i kinda felt down so sorry guys and hope you enjoyed my story_**

**_ Luvs yall _**


End file.
